My reason for living is you
by DPyourPinayPRIDE
Summary: russia has a bitter past because of Tartars rule. And he felt lonely in his childhood, until he met Chibitalia. Russia then starts liking Chibitalia . But when chibitalia returns to Italy with him, Russia meets HRE and get jealous of him. Russia or HRE?
1. the lost scarf

_I lived for a reason- I live as misunderstanding's work of art, A master piece of hidden pain and sorrow. I am loneliness' greatest creation… I am not the son evil- I do not bare the symbol of 6(x3). I am just a mere imagination, a nightmare never to be opened for I am locked up in my own heart rotting with it._

_it also is not my fault that others are blinded by the thought of my being. _

_Am I real? Or another unwanted creation from the snowy path of Mother Russia?_

* * *

><p>Let me tell you a memory my heart once reminded me of. Oh, I'm Russia by the way, but my human name is Ivan. Proceeding to the story…:<p>

It started as an average day in Russia; cold, snowing, the snow clinging in the tree branches, and normally, I would be tortured to death by those stupid Tartars from hell…but instead, I'm walking to the snowy meadow, supposed to be freezing to death, as packs of snow hits my face with my body still in pain after the last time I was tortured when I was conquered by those Tartars.

I was sitting under a tree; I was alone in that place- only depending to the companionship of the many trees around me, the snow comforting me, and the tree branches giving their only warmth from the pity of me.

The wind blew stronger and colder than before, and my scarf with blood stains and holes which was a reminder of my weakness, was flying around with the wind- most likely dancing with it, so I had to fix it. But the next thing I knew, it flew away.

" I have to get it back", I told myself; It was from my sister, Ukraine.

* * *

><p>*flashback*<p>

It was snowing, but not that hard. And it was just the three of us in the middle of a meadow of…umm…-snow (the same meadow were Russia was, chasing his scarf). It was quiet, before I broke it.

" It's really cold, isn't it?", I said

"yeah…", Belarus replied.

"I have an idea! Give me a second!", Ukraine told us. Then she ran.

She came back and said, "Here you go Russian". In her arms was a long scarf, like a lavender colored one. She went infront of me and rapped the scarf around my neck while Belarus was clinging on my hand with a look that says, "he's MINE!", or something like that.

"Here you go", Ukraine said. "Now you wont have to be so cold", she smiled as Belarus was still clinging on my arm but tighter.

"Isn't this scarf precious to you, Ukraine?", I asked.

"No!", Belarus butted in, pulling out the scarf from my neck but failed.

"You can repay me by making me the successor Kievan Rus'!", Ukraine replied with a grin.

"That's not fair, Ukraine!", I said surprised.

* * *

><p>I cased the flying scarf to the limits of what my little aching legs can do; I didn't care if it hurts, it hurts more of seeing myself lose that scarf. It had a common bond with me- it was like the missing piece in my life I never knew I needed. I didn't know why…<p>

My scarf started to drift away faster, making me force the limits of how fast my wounded little feet could carry me. But as I was running, I suddenly tripped on, not something- but someone. As I lay on the frosty meadow of thick snow, I shouted, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!" as I watch it fly away with the wind up high- higher than the highest tree in the meadow, well I think it was. I didn't know if I was crying or it was just the melting snow flowing down my wounded cheeks. Maybe it was bought; it was probably both.

When I looked at what I tripped on, I saw a boy- it was neither Russian nor Asian. The boy was European; 'maybe he's an Italian', I thought, ' I don't even know if he's a nation or a human. He must be lost'. He was freezing to death, that was what I observed. His skin was turning blue , even his nails were like in a blue shaded color of some sort. He was like a perfectly carved ice sculpture of a frozen Italian.

I didn't know what to do…

* * *

><p>-Narration- (its not Russia talking anymore, to make him more involved)<p>

When the Italian opened his eyes, he saw himself in a small cottage. It had a fire place warming the room, but not to warm to occupy the whole room. There were little whole, big enough for the frosty air to enter. He was sitting on a small rocking chair big enough for him and the huge, thick, warm blanket rapped around him like a cocoon.

At the other side of the room, he saw a Russian boy lying down on a carpet. He was war wrecked, seeing the bandages on him and the holes and blood stains in his coat. The curled up like a cat, get more of the Italian's attention on him than the room full of antiques of all sorts. It didn't look dusty, it looked like it really was furniture, cleaned. ' He looks kinda cute, sleeping like that', he thought, creating a little blush on his cheek.

The Italian suddenly sneezed, making the Russian wake up in concern. He ran to him and asked, "Are you okay? Are you sick? Oh god, don't tell me you're sick-"

"n-n-no, I'm alright, it was just caused by the dust-", the Italian replied. Suddenly he saw him cleaning and dusting the room as fast as he can. "No, please! Stop what your doing. You need to rest yourself. Don't worry about me. I'm fine.", he said softly to the Russian, making him stop what he was doing. "Please. Sit with me here", the Italian offered, tapping the other side of the sit when he notice that the Russian was a little shaking. "No, thanks. I'm Russian. I've been here in this cold country my whole life. I already got used to this sort of temperature", he replied.

"But, ve~, It would make me feel better if you do so", he smiled lightly. So the Russian sat sat beside him, being offered with the half of the blanket.

"How did you ended up lost here in Russia anyway"

"ve~, I don't know. The last thing I remember was that I was still with my brother at our siesta time. The next thing I knew that happened, was me being here inside."

"….so you don't remember you freezing to death? I just brought you inside, when I tripped on you while I was chasing my scarf…it was from my sister, da."

"Oh~ I'm so sorry. Its all my fault. Maybe if I wasn't in the way, you wouldn't have lost it-"

"No, its not your fault. It was probably what the wind wanted to happened. What's your name by the way?"

" Its Italy ~ve. My human name is Fleciano. Ve~ how about you"

"I'm Russia. My human name is Ivan"

"I'll call you Ivan then."

"Ok, Feli~".

* * *

><p><em>I am lost, like dust in the wind.<em>

_I lived my childhood alone, if I am not with my sisters…. But things has all changed, after I met you, a stylized lily ( Italy's national flower, according to the internet) that grew in the middle of winter._

_What is that destiny was with me all along even If I don't hear it, answer it, or notice that it was breathing behind my neck from the begin of everything…?_

_No….it was the magical wonders of 'love'_

* * *

><p>yeah-this chapter sucks and its short...I KNOW!... im just knew here...so I dont know what to do...how do you add chapters anyway! O.O<p> 


	2. getting closer with a scarf

**Sorry if I just updated this now….. v.v-you know, school…..**  
><strong>but…it would probably be not worth reading this one…..<strong>  
><strong>oh yeah…I forgot to mention that they're umm…still kids there….<strong>  
><strong>SORRY-<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I live my whole childhood alone, tortured, in pain<em>

_I would probably live another century like it, dah  
><em>

_But it was you who had put an end to that future.  
><em>

_Hmmm…why do I have this feeling inside me…?  
>I have never felt anything like it…<br>what is it called?_

Love? What is love…?(da)

* * *

><p>After a long night of sleeping, Ivan slowly opened his eyes to see that the place is still the same.<p>

The furniture dusty, the wind is slipping out the small cracks, the fireplace still burning…but there was something missing…his scarf. But at that time he was probably used to knowing that fact that it was lost; floating in the air, going around the world. But there was something else…

"Ch-ch-chibitalia?"

Italy was nowhere to be found in the room. It was only him, himself and Russia. Scared of what would happened to Chibitalia…like being eaten alive by wolves, freazing to death, fell off a cliff and etc, he woke himself up and started to find Chibitalia. But at the very moment he was going  
>to start walking, he collapsed. No…he wasn't dead. He was just tired and fell asleep on the carpet.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Russia woke up in a meadow of sunflowers. No snow, no everything; just the meadow and clear blue sky.<br>Then he heard a voice, calling his name…_

"Russia! Russia!"

He look around and saw Chibitalia, running towards him with open arms…

Russia what over –joyed of it and did the same.  
>But when they were going to feel each others arms, the background turned different. It was from spring, to winter but scarier. The sky turned maroon-like. The snowy meadow, mixed with the blood of dead people lying on it. Oh the color of purity, uncleaned, unpurified.<p>

Chibitalia looked at the direction of Russia with a scared look. Russia looked behind him and saw a shadow with ruby-red eyes. It went inside Russia, possessing his entire existence.  
>Russia look at Chibitalia with an evil smile. His clothes were torn, his hands were blood stained. And his eyes just like the shadow's.<p>

Chibitalia run in fearwith his tiny legs. Crying for everything to end. Russia on the other hand, was behind him, chasing Chibitalia. But then Chibitalia tripped and had no time to escape. Slowly, Russia walked to him evily.

"R-r-russia? Russia! Its me Ch-ch-chibitalia!", Chibitalia tried to get the senses back to him, "Russia! RUSSSIIIAAAAA-!", but it didn't work…

* * *

><p>Russia woke up scared and saw Italy concern for him. But before he could say anything, Russia quickly<p>

hugged Chibitalia, he felt scared and thought he was going to cry. Chibitalia, unawar of what had happened, comforted the scared Russia.

"I have an idea! Give me a second!", Chibitalia told him. Then he ran to his bag.

He came back and said, "Here you go Russia".'He said it just like Ukraine da. Ah memories..", Russia thought. In her arms was the scarf Russia lost the other day. He went in front of me and rapped the scarf around my neck.

"B-b-b-b-but how did you find it?"

"I saw a picture of you and your sisters with your scarf. It look like it was very special to you, so I thought this morning to try and find it"

"But w-w-where did you find it?"

"_I saw its stuck on the tall tree in the middle of the forest. It took me hours to reach the top. But at least I could see you happy, reuniting with it again.", he said before he could say another word and collapsed, tired._

Russia carried Chibitalia and placed him on pillow infront of the fireplace, using his scarf as a blanket and said, "It must be hard to retrieve this da…". He played with his hair and said " thank you….for bringing meaning back to my life

* * *

><p><em>Love is a wish your heart makes…a fantasy that collides with your imagination<em>

_a fusion…  
>Love is like an explosion, you cant control<br>a volcano…  
>Love is everything you desire.<em>

Love is a dream-you are my dream…Love is you

* * *

><p><strong>is it okay..or…I still need to improve some stuff? Im sorry for Russia's "da"s! I really don't know when to put them TTATT<strong>


	3. I'm comming home

**this chapter is kinda sucking, so... anyway ^^**

* * *

><p><em>Its been a long time since I've seen my own homeland… it has only been a 3 days or so, but it feels like a month or two…<em>

_sometime I forget what it looks like, how it would always smell like pasta and freshly baked pizza…oh and its tempting aroma of tasty goodness.. How I would see the smiles on their faces…_  
><em>But when I'm with him, its like there is only the two of us; not much caring of what people would say…<em>

_ even with him, I still miss my twin brother, Romano, Hungary, Austria and mostly, Holy Roman Empire…_

_'Oh~ Holy Roman Empire…if only you knew how much I miss you so…'_

* * *

><p>Russia just noticed that Chibitalia was staring outside from the window, 'Chibitalia-?'.<p>

"Is the snow bothering you? You do have snow in your place, da?", Russia asked, receiving not even a word from his mouth.

"Chibitalia? Chi-bi-ta-lia-?", He repeated again and again until he finally snapped out of it. He quickly looked back at Russia behind him and said, "O-o-oh! Oh, umm….Im sorry! What did you say again?".  
>Russia sighed and said, "Is the snow bothering you? You do have snow in your place, da?".<p>

"Oh no-no! Its not bothering me; we do have snow", Chibitalia said and turned pale saying, " but it just looks different back home". Russia turned pain too; Chibitalia noticed it and said quickly,

"I-i-i-ts not that I don't like the snow here! Its just that-", he paused for a while and said, "its just that, there at home….", he said sighed.

"You must miss your home, da?", Russia asked.

"Oh! I do but-"

"Ok then; let's send you back to Italy!"

"What? Really! A-a-a-are you s-s-sure?"

" for you, da. Anything for you", he smiled

"thank you!", Chibitalia ran to Russia and hugging him tight. Russia slightly blushed, and did the same thing. Chibibtalia asked, "You are coming with me, right?".

"As said anything for you, da". Chibitalia hugged him tighter with glee.

When they arrived, Chibitalia ran over-joyed, greeting people, smelling the fresh, warm air, and enjoying the view of the place. It was pretty obvious that he misses Italy; until he noticed that Russia going to another direction.

"W-w-w-where are you going Russia?"

"I'm, going back to Russia. Good bye though"

" Bu-bu-but you cant! Please stay"

"Im sorry but I have to-". Russia stopped. It was like some force is holding him back. It was Chibitalia pleading for him to stay, "Please Russia..dont leave me just yet…I want to you introduce you to some people". Russia looking at his eyes, sighed and said agreed. Chibitalia, filled with glee, took Russia's hand and ran. They stopped infront of a giant gate of some sort.

Chibitalia looked around. It resulted to a blizzard of silence. Russia then broke it by asking,

" you are looking for something, da?"

"N-not really! I just..umm…m-missed going here!"

"Oh~we shall go now, da?", Russia asked reaching his arms out to Chibitalia

"O-oh! Umm….y-y-yes!", he replied walking towards Russia. 'hes not here…' , forcing himself to smile to prevent Russia from concerning him.

Then suddenly, a voice called…..

"C-chibitalia"

_**To be continued**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nah- just joking! I'll continue it later after I edit the crap. Yeah…I don't like my work most of the time….i really don't know why people like it.<strong>

**Well, thanks anyway for reading it! ^^"**  
><strong>BTW, SORRY IF ALL THE CHAPTERS ARE SHORT TT^TT its just my first time to do this kind of things…<strong>


	4. a rival for love part 1 and 2

**Sorry for the late update!  
>its Dec 24 here in the Philippines eh-<br>'lam niyo naman na busy ang tao pag malapit na ang pasko diba :P  
><strong>_**(you know anyways that people are busy when Christmas is near)**_

**buti nga at nakapag gamit ako ngayon ng compter eh  
><strong>_**(its good I was able to use the computer today )**_

**ENJOY AT MALIGAYANG PASKO ^^ ! ( AND MERRY CHRISTMAS! )**

* * *

><p>"C-chibitalia"<p>

It was a familiar voice to Chibitalia; he knew where that voice came from, he just wasn't sure if it was really the person he thought would be…

'H-h-holy-', he thought as he turned around to face the person.

but it was . It was no other than**  
><strong>  
>"Holy Roman Empire!", he shouted running to him with arms open wide. He hugged him, and cuddled on him; a result to a blush in the face. "I've missed you!", Chibitalia added. 'I've missed you too', he thought. He wasn't so sure what to do next, until he felt his hands hug him back . It warmed the <strong>heart beats<strong> of many, seeing them unit. Everyone except Russia , again, left behind. He glared at him, coldly, him on jealousy's control. He just stood there at the background, all frozen up, with the same look on his face to the same person .

"Oh! I almost forgot to introduce to you my new friend Russia! He saved me from the blizzard when I got lost.", Chibitalia said, smiling at Russia.

"Nice to meet you", HRE said, reaching his hand for Russia's. Russia didn't do anything he just glared at him some more, not accepting the invitation of them shaking their hands. HRE glared back at him leaving, Chibitalia, in the middle, confused; looking at the two, back and fort.

* * *

><p><strong>This is just part 1. SORRY! I JUST CANT THINK OF WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT! TTATT<strong>

**MY BRAIN IS GONNA EXPLODE! !**

**I'LL TRY POSTINIG PART 2 TOMORROW TOGETHER WITH THE CHRISTMAS SPECIAL CHAPTER ^^"**

* * *

><p><strong>its Dec 30 here in the philippines...and so, i thougth of putting part 2 here together with part 1... :P<strong>**  
><strong>**enjoy anyway! **

**PS. its not I needed to think for 6 days just for the half! ITS JUST THAT I CANT USE THE COMPUTER! **

* * *

><p>The three sat on the bench on the sidewalk, tired from walking. "We'd been walking on the park all day, havent we", Chibitalia said tired. There was no answer they were too tired to say a word. They just replied, rapid pantings and tired breaths.<p>

HRE suddenly spotted a a cart selling flowers of different kinds and thought of giving one to Chibitalia to impress her. HRE stood up from his place and walked away (towards the cart). Chibitalia noticed and asked, "where are you going?". "umm...I-i uh...j-just..uhh...going to check if I've forgot something on the way here.", he replied nervously. "oh~...ok!". When HRE was far of Chbitalia's sight, he ran off as **fast** as he could, straight to the cart of flowers.

meanwhile...

"the...sunset is here", Russia whispered to himself.

"Hey Russia..."

"hmm...?"

* * *

><p>He looked at the different <strong>colors<strong> and shapes of flowers and stopped when he found...

"How much for the stylized lilies, mister?", HRE asked, looking at the ones displayed.

"One-", the man said, while turning around to see the customer. "Holy Roman Empire-!"

"F-f-france! What are you doing here?"

"Uhhmmm...long story...anyways, whos the girl, your going to give flowers to, mon ami?"

"What..? uhmm...n-none of your business!"

"Oh really..", he said putting his fists on his waist and bending to his height.

"umm...w-well there is..", he looked back at the spot where Chibitalia was and looked at the ground blushing.

" Oh!Chibita-", but before he could finish, HRE kicked the crap out of him and said, "shhh! shut up!"

* * *

><p>"Can you go with me to the Christmas Festival?...i-it will be a day after <strong>and<strong>-"

"as much as I would want to...I cant..."

"huh..? b-but w-why? Dont you like it here?"

"I do! very much, da. The temperature here is warm, unlike mine, da; and is very colorful."

"but, why leave then?"

"My sister just came home..and I need to take care of them. I hope you understand"

"oh...I understand..", then Chibitalia started crying.

"Awww...dont cry..", he said, whiping the tears of her face,

* * *

><p>"Ohohoho! You dont need to be embarassed. Love should never be embarassed of, mon ami!"<p>

HRE, started blushing harder. France looked back at Chibitalia's place and was shocked.

"Looks like you are not the only one who is dans l'amour (in love) with the same person...mon ami, you have got company."

HRE looked at the direction where France was looking at and looked back at him and said, "i-i-i know..."

* * *

><p>and added, "Dont worry, I'll come back to visit for the New Year, da."<p>

"*sniff* o-okay...pinky swear?", she said, raising her pinky.

"pinky swear...with all my **promises**", holding his pinky up too, for their's to meet.

Then suddenly Chibitalia pulled Russia back and hugged him and said "I'm going to miss you Russia..". "I am going to miss you to, da". They letted go of each other. Russia started walking and waved goodbye. Chibitalia did the same while whipping the tears in her eyes. ' i..love you', Russia thought, as he bid her goodbye.

* * *

><p>"Well in that case,...", he went behind the cart to get something, throwing around some stuff, almost hitting HRE and said, " juste une minute, mon ami"<p>

"AH! Here it is!" He pooped out back with a transparent box with a ribbon tide on it with a flower inside, on his hands and gave it to HRE. " Give this her and she would surely love it. "

"**How** sure are you?", HRE asked with an unconvinced face.

"Very sure! Im am the nation of love...mon ami; Ofcourse I know!", he replied** to be brave** of his confidence.

* * *

><p>Chibitalia sighed and take a first stepped.<p>

* * *

><p>" Oh~! You should hurry, cause looks like she is already taking off, mon ami", France said seeing Chibiatlia walking away.<p>

* * *

><p>Then she stopped, feeling that she has stepped on something. She looked down and saw a string with a small golden bell and a note that says:<p>

This is for you to wear, to remember me always"  
>-Russia<p>

* * *

><p>HRE ran as fast as he could and shouted to France, "Thanks!", watching France wave at him and say "au revoir!, mon ami!" (goodbye my friend) and told himself, "good luck...oh, <strong>how<strong> you would need it..."

* * *

><p>Chibitalia giggled, wore it at played with it. Then she skipped merrily down the hill leaving the bench behind.<p>

* * *

><p>When HRE arrived, Chibitalia was gone. His heart broke into the millions of pieces, he imagined would be…<p>

He didnt know what to **do**; but, he didn't loose hope. He told himself, "I'll ask her tomorrow, and I'll give it tomorrow! This..", then he shouted, "**I** SWEAR!". "i'll do it f-f-for...**love**"

* * *

><p><strong>well….ummm….thats it!...umm…..I hope you enjoyed it!<br>OH DON'T WORRY ABOUT WHEN I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER! I've finished it as well as the next one after that! But I wont post it now…maybe tomorrow…**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND WILL ENJOY THE NEXT ONE! :3**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE its not over

HEY! Remember, i promised to continue it yesterday...

IM SORRY! Its just that my parents are like not letting use the computer..  
>kaasar nga eh...<p>

Well...im at my tita's(aunt's) house, and im using the laptop; so i might have time to continue it here.

well..good luck to me...

anyways, i need your suggestions on what to add in the fanfic. ^^"

thanks for reading my first fanfic! ^^

BELATED MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Dec 26 here in the Philippines.. :D


	6. Red x Blue or Yellow?

**I think this chapter is some kind of HRE x Chibitalia special…I dunno…  
>so it says "she" or "her", its Chibitalia…you know, since HRE thinks Chibitalia is a girl..<br>probably everyone knows that Chibitalia is a guy, right?**

**YEAH….i know…MY GRAMMAR SUCKS! =.=**  
><strong>anyways, ENJOY!<strong>

* * *

><p>The snow fell down from the sky, kissing their warm clothes. It didn't look much of the best winter wonderland, but It was a night of colors<strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>HRE was just walking down the street hearing people talk about the Christmas festival tomorrow.<br>"Are you going to the festival?", a person asked."**When** is it?", the other asked. "tomorrow", the person replied. "of course I am! Who are you going with?", the other asked. HRE stopped listening to them and told himself, "Whats so great about that festival anyways?", as he passed people talking about it. The he saw Chibitalia and Hungary near the fountains talking, so he hid behind the lamp post (you know…the old lamp posts) to listen to them._

"_The Christmas festival is almost here!", Chibitalia said, reminding herself.  
>"oh that's right! Who are you going to the festival with?", Hungary asked.<br>"oh~! Umm…I don't know yet…how about you?"  
>"if<strong> Im<strong> lucky enough, id be going with Austria..", she said blushing. Then she added, "though I'm too **afraid** **to** ask"  
>"oh…good luck then! I doubt would wount<strong> fall<strong>...I-i-i mean fail..", she said, smiling cutely.  
><em>

* * *

><p>The pure-white, crystal snowflakes blending with the blurring colors in the sky, shone from the lights and lanterns ,hanging on the stores. Flickering and fussing together, in perfect harmony. The people were in colorful clothings of different shapes and sizes. The stands, in the middle of the streets selling different varieties of food, toys and drinks . You could say it's a festival. A festival, indeed.<p>

HRE was sitting on a bench on the sidewalk, beside a lamp post which lighted up his place, alone.  
>He was wearing his normal clothes; the navy blue coat with matching colored hat, pants and boots <strong>but<strong> with a long scarf on his neck and mittens on his small hands. He was, holding in his hands, a yellow stylized lily, in a transparent box tied up with a gold and ruby-red ribbon. The flower rested on its beautifully shaped leaves and buds. Apparently, the only decoration needed was the beauty of the flower alone which was matched up with another.

He _was _enjoying the festival; but the high light in his eyes, hasn't arrived. 'To think that, she would come', he thought, "tsk.." . He had that annoyed, at the same time, disappointed look on his face. After the long wait, he thought of going home ,partner less, letting the fact be, that he would be the only one not celebrating the special day; the most grand of the seasons, Christmas.

But it only took one person, one voice, one word to stop him, and create a miracle:

* * *

><p><em>Chibitalia was just cleaning the halls as she was <strong>watching<strong> the broom sway back and fort; when she heard a sudden crash from the other hall. She putted aside the broom she was holding, and went to where the crash came from. When she arrived, she saw HRE of the floor with a broken flower vase and a small table beside him. Chibitalia ran beside him for her concern and asked, "are you okay, Holy Roman Empire?" . HRE was unconscious. She ran to the kitchen to get some ice._

_She came back with the bag of ice on her hand then gave it to HRE; placing him on the was to lean on. When he finally got his consciousness back, she asked again, "A-a-are you okay?". He didn't reply; he just took Chibitalia's hand, making her scared and asked, "w-w-will y-y**-you** come w-with me t-to the f-f-festival?". "If that would make you feel better, then..okay!", she replied letting go of HRE head, and making it hit the wall he shouted in pain. "O-oh! Im sorry!"_

_HRE is probably enjoying the moments…_

* * *

><p>He was now near a <strong>stand<strong>, still **alone** though, until: "Holy Roman Empire!", a voice called out. He heard tiny foots steps, crushing the snow in the ground from behind. He heard panting sounds and the high light of this memorable night for him, has finally arrived. His heart felt warm to the sound of the voice, ringing in his ears. He only wished he could listen to the voice all night, and also in his dreams. But it **all** had to end when he turned around and she was near. He didn't know what to do. His heart was beating faster and faster, in each step she took He just looked around, thinking if he should hide or stay frozen all day.

As he maked up his mind, it was to late. He was already tackled to the ground, ruining to perfect texture of the snow. His hands letting go **of** the box, the stylized lily; giving exposure of it to the world. He felt his face burn up, red, quickly. All he could do was try reaching for it and hide it from view.

"C-chibitalia! G-get off of me!", he said, struggling to break free to take the box just inches away from his finger's reach. Chibitalia noticed it and reached for it. He placed in his delicate hands, looking at the flower with awe. 'oh no!', HRE thought, ' what am I going to do now!'.

"Wow, Holy Roman Empire! Its so pretty! Are these for me?", Chibitalia asked, seeing the gift tag with her name. HRE was just frozen as he looked at Chibitalia . Chibitalia was wearing a long dress-like red coat, knee length with full length sleeves; on the ends of each sleeve, at the end of the coat and on the ring of the attached hood, were this fluffy fabric of some sort. Just like the one on Santa's—only fluffier. She was also wearing small shiny boots and puffy pants. Dangling on the pair of strings, which acted as the tightener of the coat; there were neither buttons nor a zipper just the strings which tightens up the coat, were two snow-white cotton balls. She was wearing a string, hanging on it was a small bell, ringing as she moves. 'all of** my doubts**..." he thought, '**Suddenly goes away somehow**'.

* * *

><p><em>It was the night of the festival, and Chibitalia was getting ready. While Hungary was cleaning of the hall, she spotted Chibitalia and called to her. He looked a bit shocked and said, "Why are you wearing just that?". Chibitalia was wearing her maid clothes; she wore the green dress, her white apron and white handkerchief tied up on her head. Hungary took her hands and they started walking towards a room. "Where are we going?", she asked. "We are going to fix yourself.", Hungary replied. She was <strong>one step closer<strong> to opening the door of the room._

* * *

><p>Chibitalia noticed HRE frozen, and asked, "ho~? Are my clothes ok?". "Hungary made this for me!", she added.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hungary was finding something from the closet, while Chibitalia was sitting on the bed, looking confused at Hungary then looked at her clothes and asked, "aren't the clothes Im wearing okay?Do they look ugly?". "No, its not that. Its just that in occations like this, you really need to look your best", she said, still looking at the wardrobe, pushing away the hanged clothes. 'especially now that your with Holy Roman Empire', she thought to herself. "Ah! Here it is!", Hungary shouted, holding out something in her arms. Chibitalia, in her curiosity, looked from behind. Hungary turned around to show Chibitalia. At the moment she saw it, she said, "Woow! That's sooo pretty!". Hungary giggled and said, "thank you, <strong>I<strong> made it myself at my free time, you know! This is for you!". "R-r-really?", Chibitalia asked, surprised. "uhuh! Merry Christmas! I thought of making it for you to wear it on your special day!", she bursted out. "special day? I know its Christmas, but why is this my special day?", she asked as she held up to her face the dress. "Oh! You'll **have** to see for yourself!", she replied with a grin. _

* * *

><p>"Ummm…no-no! Y-y-you look, amazing…", HRE replied, blushing – feeling embarrassed that he was wearing his normal clothes, compared to what Chibitalia was wearing.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Do you think Holy Roman Empire would like it?", she asked curios. "Of course he will; he'll love it!", she said. ' Holy Roman Empire, doesn't know what going to come to him..', she thought. Then of of Chibitalia's worries have <strong>died<strong>._

* * *

><p>In his view, the surrounding they were in just faded away. It was just him, her, and the snow. HRE captured every glimpse of cuteness and joy in his eyes that Chibitalia showed…not compared to what he sees <strong>everyday<strong>..Then suddenly a flash appeared out of no where. And the emptiness broke; it was destroyed.

They both looked at each other and look at where they think it came from. The she asked, "w-what was that?", looking at HRE, **waiting for** an answer. He just froze there , then answered, "I don't know, too..". Then he remembered the flowers; while she wasn't looking, he tried reaching for it, since Chibitalia was still on him. And at last! He finally got hold of it. Chibitalia felt it and looked at her hands and said, "huh?". Then she saw the snow falling down her hands; she looked up and stood up. HRE, too, stood up, brushing of the snow off his clothes. He looked at her, who was looking up and looked at the same direction.

While looking up, he heard sounds of crushing snow and saw Chibitalia running towards the bottom of the lamp and twirling around under the light, with her head held up high saying, "Its soo beautiful!" then she giggled. HRE blushed at the sight and thought to himself, 'not as beautiful as **you** are…'.

Then she suddenly stopped, with her palms held out, looking at them, letting the snow fall on them. Then she remembered Russia…

* * *

><p><em>Wow Russia! The snow is so pretty!", Chibitalia shouted. " they are, da.", he replied. "But if you've lived here for a long time, its kind of normal to look at.", he added. "yes but, for me I WOULD NEVER STOP LOVING ITS BEAUTY!", she smiled, spinning under the snow. Then stopped and held her hands up to catch the snow. "so pretty…"<em>  
>_<p>

* * *

><p>"Russia…", she whispered, burying her head down to hide her pale look. HRE noticed this, and ran towards her. Then asked, "is everything okay?". "oh! Umm…of course, of course! Everything is fine!", she replied, happy. "Oh ok, so..shall we go then?", HRE asked with a thoguht in his mind, '<strong>darling<strong>..'. "okay!", she replied. Then they started walking. ' Russia…'

From behind the wall, , was Austria, with his hands stuck on the wall, shaking, and Hungary leaning on it too with her hands on her old camera saying, " *phew* that was close ,wasn't it!". Austria, panting, replied, "VERY close…We were almost cought!". "yeah…I know. But they looks so cute together, I **dont** want to let that opportunity go to waste!" , she replied with her camera held up high. The picture came out. Hungary folded her arms down, they both looked at the camera as Hungary took out the picture. When the picture appeared, she screamed out to her lungs and threw up the camera then ran to the front. On the other hand, Austria ran to catch the camera, which was jumping on his arms and finally got it to stop and stay steady. "You almost dropped the camera!", he shouted. "sorry..! hehehe…", she replied, scratching the back of her head. "Come on!", she add. "We need to follow them!", then she ran off. Poor Austria was carrying the camera and following Hungary, tiredly.

They stopped behind a stand, selling toys then Hungary told him, "give me the camera!". Austria gave the camera and asked, "is this really okay? I mean…spying on them". "Of course it is! We're not spying. We're just hiding and looking at them unnoticed.", she replied. "its just the same",he replied with a dead look behind her, again. "We're now both benefitting from it, anyway", she said, fixing the camera. "You, yes, but how am I benefiting from this?", he asked, with a dead look. "Well….we are enjoying our selves, as we should **be**..and we are spending more time with each other though…", she replied smiling. "oh, right..", he whispered. "Wait..", she said, "are you **afraid** to be caught?". "What?", he replied, "o-of course **I** am not!", shaking. "right..", she said sarcastically.

(back to the two)

"hhmmm! The food here are so delicious!", she said holding a bowl with potato tots. "Yes..", he replied, eating the ones on his bowl. Then Chibitalia giggled. Suddenly a feminine voice shouted, "yes! I got it!". They looked at the stand at their south west, but there was nothing there. Only Hungary, still with her hands up, her camera on the snow, Austria's left hand of her mouth as he was saying "shhh..", with his index finger on his lips. Hungary turned alit red when his face was near her's. Chibitalia and HRE looked at each other, and started laughing. Then started walking again. But Chibitalia stopped again when she saw a flower stand straight ahead, selling sunflowers. Then she remembered something again, staring blankly at the stand. HRE noticed this at looked back at Chibitalia.

* * *

><p><em>they were both walking on the snowy fields one morning. "Come, I want to show you something.", Russia invited. Chibitalia followed him and the stopped infrot of white flowers.<em>

_"Wow! What pretty white flowers! Are they daisies?", Chibitalia ask. " They are pretty, da. But they are not daisies or white flowers.", Russia replied. "huh?", Chibitalia was confused. "You see", he replied, "if you look closely", he brushed the flowers, and there showed yellow petals. "hu—woow.", Chibitalia turned from confused to amazed. "Its was just covered by snow", he said smiling at the flowers.  
>"These are my favorite flowers, sunflowers, da.", he added. "wow..they look so bright. Maybe that's why they called it "sunflowers"; because of the colors.",<em>_Chibitalia said. "hm.. maybe so.."._

_"I **have** thought of that ,too" , he added, "maybe that is why i have **loved** this flowers", then he thought, '**you**'; " **for** so long, da"_

_"seems like** a thousand years**?"_

_" probably, da", _

* * *

><p><em>'<strong>I loved you for a thousand years<strong>', HRE thought_

* * *

><p><strong>don't worry this isn't the end. I know, it was suppose to be an HRE x Chibitalia special, but it was boken by the reminders of Russia but this IS an Russia x Italy(Chibitalia) x Germany (HRE)!<strong>  
><strong>I'll post the other half tomorrow! I PROMISE!<strong>

**its dec 30 here in the Phil. I know the Christmas special is alittle bit too late…but I still wanted to make it for the fun of it!**


End file.
